Colors may be selected for a variety of purposes. As an example, a person might select a paint color for use in painting the walls of a living room. It may be desirable for the paint color to match or coordinate with a color of furniture in the living room. As another example, a person might select a color for use in creating a graphic for a web site. In computing systems, a color is typically represented by a 24-bit value in the red, green, blue (RGB) color space, though other representations and color spaces may be used.